


Wormtail isn't pleased

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not one bit.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar (Remus Lupin/Sirius Black) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031310
Kudos: 10





	Wormtail isn't pleased

Our tale begins in the Gryffindor common room. After trying to set their best friend Peter Pettigrew or Wormtail as they affectionately call him up with a girl, Remus Lupin and his boyfriend Sirius Black are discussing how it went.

Remus frowned. "You saw the look on his face, Padfoot. He was furious."

Sirius shrugged. "Nonsense, he could never be annoyed with us."

Remus said, "He sure seemed to be."

Sirius told him, "He'll have forgotten all about it by next week."

Remus muttered, "I'm not so sure about that."

Sirius asked, "Do you reckon he just doesn't like the girl we chose for him or something though, Moony?"

Remus sighed. "That's all you can think about? One of our best friends is mad at us because we tried to set him up and all you can think about is why our plan failed?"

Sirius replied, "I'm telling you not to worry too much, it'll all blow over soon enough." He added to himself, "I think Mary-Lou Danvers is way too confident for him, we should've picked someone more timid like Ruth Healey."

Remus suggested, "Or maybe he's not into girls? That's maybe why our plan failed, Padfoot."

Sirius admitted, "Huh, I hadn't thought of that."

Remus answered, "I think we shouldn't meddle in his love life any more though. Let's just stick to our own, shall we?"

Sirius smirked. "That I can do."


End file.
